Nduli
Nduli is a crocodile who is a sidekick of Kiburi and a minion of Scar. Personality He is the most optimistic member of Kiburi's Float. However, he is also overconfident as revealed when he attempts to murder Simba and the fact that he believes he can take on any fight against the Lion Guard. Appearances The Lion Guard'' Let Sleeping Crocs Lie He along with the rest of Makuu's Float wakes up in the Dry Season due to distubances by the Lion Guard. He later assists Kiburi and Tamka in taking over all of the watering holes of the Pride Lands. Later at sunst under Kiburi's orders, he Tamka, and another crocodile try to murder Simba. They along with Kiburi are then exiled as punishment for their actions. They later run into Ushari who introduces them to Janja's Clan and Scar who sings I Have A Plan for them. The Little Guy (The Lion Guard) When a geeko named Hodari wants to be a crocodile he joins Kiburi's Float. Kiburi uses him to get passed the Lion Guard however his plan doesn't work. They decide to take over Makuu's Watering Hole anyways. During the fight agaisnt Makuu's Float Kiburi betrays Hodari. Kion than uses the Roar of the Elders on his float. The Scorpion's Sting Nduli and Kiburi's float attack the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Outlands Volcano. But Kion orders Beshte to clear the way, and the hippo promptly bashes into Tamka, causing a chain effect which ends with the float in the water. Later, Nduli and the rest of his float trap the Lion Guard in the volcano, with the rest of Scar's Army. They corner the Lion Guard over a platform above the volcano, but when the Lion Guard can't think of a way out, Kion uses his Roar to force the crocodiles away. The Kilio Valley Fire Kiburi's float starts attacking Ma Tembo's along with the rest of Scar's Army. Kion soon tells the elephants to leave their home so he can save them. Scar explains to his army that he wants them to stay in Killo Valley. Janja, Reirei, Kiburi and Mzingo has a fight to see who's in charge. The Zebra Mastermind Nduli and Tamka spot Thurston along in the Outlands. Thurston soon tells them about the Lion Guard's weakness. He says if they tickle their tummies they'll fall asleep. The crocodiles try it but Kion roars at them. The Hyena Resistance Scar orders his army to get rid of Jasiri's Clan but they get blasted by Kion's Roar. Pride Landers Unite! Scar orders his army to take over Makuu's Watering Hole however they get blasted away by Kion's Roar. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Nduli crashes the party at Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar orders his army to have Pride Rock set on fire. Nduli then helps his float in the final battle with the Pride Landers. When Scar gets defeated Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. Relationships Friends Kiburi Kiburi and Nduli are good friends. Nduli is one of Kiburi's followers. They both got banned into the Outlands together. Nduli helps Kiburi attack Makuu's Float and his Watering Hole. Kiburi thinks that he's not smart which is why he wasn't invited to the big meeting. Tamka Tamka and Nduli are good friends and they both work for Kiburi. Scar After Kiburi was told by Ushari that if he killed Simba he could rule the Pride Lands, Nduli and the others attempted to do so but failed and were exiled and forced to move into the Outlands where they met Scar and since then have been his minions. Nduli despite obeying every command of Scar's almost always fails to please him, often making him angry. He is power hungry just like his boss and is always confident that he can win any fight which is what leads to his downfall. But despite this, Scar still uses Nduli in his plans, who one day hopes the Pride Lands will be theirs for taking. Ushari Ushari and Nduli are good friends. Ushari welcomes Kiburi's float into the Outlands along with Janja and Scar. Acquaintances Reirei's Pack Nduli is on good terms with Reirei's Pack. They work for Scar together. Kenge Kenge and Nduli are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Mzingo's Parliament Mzingo, Mwoga, and Nduli are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Enemies Kion When Nduli tries to take down Simba during the Mashindano, Kion is there to protect his father along with the rest of the Lion Guard. Kion has since seen Nduli as an enemy. Bunga Nduli hates Bunga since he's a member of the Lion Guard. Also Nduli tried to kill Bunga's older adoptive brother Simba. After being banshed from the Pridelands Nduli and his float kept on trying to come back to take over the Pridelands. However the Lion Guard stops them before they do any harm. Ono Ono dislikes Nduli because he tried to kill King Simba and tried to eat him more than once. When he and Tamka try to rub the Guard's tummies to get them to sleep, Ono seems annoyed by his silly antics. He isaware that Nduli is not very smart either. Nduli hates him along with Kiburi and Tamka as they think he was the one who woke them up from hibernation and accused him of doing it on purpose Beshte And Fuli Nduli hates Beshte and Fuli since they're both members of the Lion Guard. Simba At Kiburi's orders, Nduli was tasked with taking down Simba during the Mashindano. The plan failed when the Lion Guard got involved, and Simba banished him to the Outlands, along with the other crocodiles that were involved in the scheme, no longer trusting them. Makuu Nduli was the member of Makuu's Float, until the guard woke him and the rest of the float up, which caused him to disobey their leaders orders and go and search for their own water, and thinks that the spot Makuu picked was horrible and after being told to leave if Kiburi doesn't like it, he instead calls for a mashindano to become leader but luckily, was unable to defeat Makuu. That same night, they planned on murdering Simba, so Kiburi could also become king but after the guard foiled their plan, they was banished from Makuu's float for losing the fight, and was exiled for trying to kill Simba. Hodari Hodari believed Nduli to be his friend when he was accepted into Kiburi's float. But when Hodari realized the real reason he had been made a member of the float - to help them defeat Makuu's float in revenge - he turned against Nduli and the rest of his float. Jasiri and Jasiri's Clan Nduli hates Jasiri and her clan. Scar orders them to get rid of the hyena resistance. Makini Nduli hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash - Tamka, Nduli and their float attacked them. They also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Trivia Although not credited in his debut, his voice was first credited in The Little Guy. However, his name is eventually mentioned in The Zebra Mastermind by Ono. Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Males Category:Crocodiles